


The Teleporter Finally Works

by heilan



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Arguing, Charles is trying to help Henry out, Charnry, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sticky situation gone wrong, Stuck In A Wall Trope, teleporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilan/pseuds/heilan
Summary: Charles tries to test out the Henry's teleporter but everything goes wrong and somehow Henry is stuck! So Charles needs to find a way to get Henry out and get out of Henry!
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 270





	The Teleporter Finally Works

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on this place so please bear with me, im fragile hhh  
> Edit: Wow! I did not expect to get so many hits and kudos! Thank you very Much!  
> Edit 2: Yes, I do know it is trending on stckmintwt, and i am so afraid to reveal my identity;;; regardless thank you for spreading the awareness ^^;;;

There was a loud cheering noise coming from the suburbs. A famous song was ringing in Henry’s ears while they felt the ground shake from the stomping around them. It would have been a satisfying experience for them if the stomping was on beat, but the soldiers were too dead drunk to have enough focus to do so. They were sucked into their happiness and it reeked so much enough to choke them with it. Henry had to try to suck it up though, since it was a day for him especially to be happy. It had only been four hours since they took down the Toppat clan’s space rocket and rounded up all of the clan’s members. On Henry’s part, it was a victory for him since he had chosen the right side.

All his life, he spent it on trying to make ends meet by stealing precious jewels and hoping to live of other people’s riches, but it was not getting caught every time he had made a sudden mistake. He was dissatisfied with all the risks he was putting himself through and if anything had gone wrong, he would have wasted all his skills and all the wealth he was working hard to fight for. Even as a gold digger, he would know that effort with risks comes at a cost.

The bar was getting louder when he noticed his glass slightly hopping from the table. There was so much screaming, he had to shut off sound completely to have himself finally hear his own thoughts. It only took a little contact of the skin to snap him back to normal.

“…Henry! Henry! The drinks!”

Henry looked at his arm and noticed a hand softly placed over it, which seemed to be making his arm a little warmer than it needs to be. Charles’ hands were very familiar but he was not used to Charles giving some body contact - at least not since the high five they had back at the rocket site. It was nice to have the person who completely changed him from the life of crime into something better he was looking forward to. Who knew a pilot could be trusted into breaking you out of jail when you need him the most?

“Wow you are really blanking out on this evening, aren’t ya? We haven’t even gotten to start enjoying our little victory.” Charles let out a little chuckle as he turned his eyes to the bartender pouring into their glasses. Henry did not expect to be drinking that night, but since it was normal to celebrate something big by getting his head heavy, he felt obligated to. Henry remembered he ordered some English wine to add to his fancy liking, which he would have thought it would be enough to show off to Charles how he likes his tastes. He was the kind to silently show off to his peers, even having a smirk as he glares at his comrade to his left. 

“Pretty fancy drink you have Henry, but I think I will take it easy for tonight.” The bartender begins to pour a transparent liquid into Charles’ glass and Henry notices the hand gestures made to signal the well-dressed man to fill it to the brim. You would think that Charles would be showing off to Henry with this stunt, but the smirk was dropping when the glass had no sign of fizz. 

“Is that water, Charles?”  
“Yea, what about it?” Charles casually gulps a sip of it in front of Henry’s dying smile.

“You suck, Charles.”

It really took him a few seconds to notice how disappointed Henry was, especially with the sunset refusing to shine onto his face, leaving the shade brush onto his skin. Henry’s eyes would still sparkle but it did not help to hide his frown. 

“After all the missions we had, don’t you think it would be fine to have a lot of fun for tonight? I thought you were more daring than this.”

Charles immediately put his glass down. “I am veteran, buddy, don’t you think I’ve been a little daring all my life?”

“I’ve never seen you do anything as dangerous as I would. If you gonna pull the soldier card, I won’t take it from a pilot who stays in his chopper safe space.” The sharp words were followed by a soft and rich sip. 

“I can name anything I did a thousand times more dangerous than you would probably ever do.”

If you had a POV from any of the guards, you could mistake Charles’ face for his headphones. This was straight up an insult of his position and efforts to become a pilot in the army. What Henry was stated was not wrong however, since Charles had simply done a lot of work while being supervised. Moreover, Henry had the right to say it since he was the same man who committed enough crimes to be recruited for his experience. Charles could not rob a museum with a scooter like Henry could do. Even if he had a plan for it.

“I wish you were at least daring to get a little drunk tonight, but it’s fine, I respect you Charles.” 

Charles felt the disrespect. 

Henry spent the rest of the evening trying to comfort him as he was obviously mean to him. It was quite funny how the music kept going and drowning the loss with excitement, but this was the kind of off putting conversations that could lead a man to exit the door with his hoodie and get tailed by his friend to his chopper. Charles still had remembered to give Henry a ride back home as a solid since Henry had done arched his back the most at the mission. It was surprisingly a smooth flight behind the silence, mainly with Charles being used to Henry’s less talkative nature, but this silence had Henry feeling eerie about the argument earlier on. It took him enough courage to sit by the passenger seat next to Charles – a sad attempt make him feel like he is being cared and validated, even though Henry is the criminal here.

The breeze from the Blackhawk’s slightly open windows had been brushing of the two homeboys for a while, and Henry could not help to see Charles be the only one radiating some warmth throughout the entire flight. The pilot was gripping hard on the handle and had his working posture setup to keep him calm and composed, since he was secretly acknowledging the focused glares at his face from his seatmate and had he decided to take a peak, he would be easily distracted. Of course Henry is distracting, how could he not figure that out by now? The glaring would have made him lose touch of his handle, so he had to force some kind of reaction to keep Mr. Large eyebrows from glaring. Thankfully, his red face was enough of some feedback to make Henry chuckle and turn his head to the window, setting Charles free from the intense gaze. He never knew someone so silent could add so much anxiety towards him. Thank god Charles is not a driver, or the car would have been off the road real quick.

\--*+*--

“Henry, are you sure this is the place?” Charles was on a landing spot that seemed to have have some hard tiles on the floor which made the place feel less like a suburban area. He was aware Henry lived in a proper house with a very good neighbourhood, but little did he expect his chopper to be sitting on a park that radiated an aftermath of an apocalypse.  
“Oh sorry, I think we might have gone off course for a bit. Our neighbourhood has this abandoned skating park and it seems like the safest place to land.” Henry was right. It looked very abandoned, especially from how much graffiti had strained the entire area. The walls may seem to be cold, but the red markings from the graffiti was enough to make them filled with life - if the graffiti was not fading. The place also had enough dust to make an irresponsible child’s room seem so much habitable. But the place had a specific area that seemed a little pleasant. Mr. Large eyebrows had pointed towards a smooth wall just across the chopper’s back wing, which had less graffiti than the entire area to appear clean enough.

“Huh, that wall is oddly clean, let’s take a break there for a bit.”  
“Sure thing,” agreed Henry with a neutral expression. He was okay with the idea of spending a little more time with the pilot, but he was really hoping to get to his place with him instead. It might have been weird to invite a boy you had taken some interest in to suddenly come to your house after all the bullying you are responsible for. Now that was something considered daring even for Henry.

“Henry, you mind if I ask ya something?” Charles had been behind Henry while having his fist clenched. Henry was hoping it would be something really formal for them since Charles had never been in his home before and any normal person. But no, Charles had to bring it up again. “You said you were really daring, but I just remembered something you wouldn’t do at all.”

Henry had his back turned to face the wall and he had his head viewing Charles in a little tilt. “Okay Charles what is it this time, I think you didn’t get the poi-“

“Teleporter.”

At the moment, the trees could be heard rustling for a few seconds.

“No, Charles.”

“WHY NOT?”

“It’s just…”

“Just?” Charles was already nose to nose with Henry and finally had a smile to throw at him. “I know you pulled a lotta moves since we met and you are still a long way from being rusty, but I know a man who can’t figure out a teleporter when I see one.”  
Charles’ heating up for the moment really had Henry placing his arms on his shoulders, but it was causing Charles to feel his body being pushed back a little. He even noticed Henry grit his teeth as Charles was speaking. 

“I wish I had a better teleporter when I could buy one, but this one is really busted. And I am not really good with tech stuff…” Henry’s back returned to the wall, with his left wrist flicking out a small remote with a neon green frame surrounding an ominous red button. Charles could tell this really hit the butt. Especially knowing how the same machine has let down Henry for so long, he does not even remember why he keeps such litter in his pocket. Charles as a prideful hacker, decided to boast.

“I mean. I am good with tech stuff. And I could help out with this thing.” Charles slid in a smile as he hovered his finger on the device’s swollen red button, which sent Henry to a panic the moment he lifted his eyes to see his dear friend about to make the mistake he so desperately tries to avoid.

“Charles, no! Don’t!” With a quick single step, Charles was pushed onto the floor with Henry sent flying into his chest and their arms are gripping on the device. The sudden drop of the two men had echoed the entire skate park, but you would not here it if you were not ignoring the struggling of the two men right after that. 

“Gimme that! It’s really dangerous!” Henry was starting to wrestle for his toy back.  
“No! Henry, I really wanna see what it can really do! I don’t mind what you’re afraid of!”  
“Why? So you can keep your pride about being daring? This is too risky!”

Charles was not gonna have any of this. He knew he was stronger than Henry from all his military training. He can finally use his physical strength to add to his point and end this argument once and for all. He gripped Henry’s hand and had his thumb pressing down onto Henry’s fingers. These fingers were just simply hovering over the button, which the pilot’s sturdy hands had just forced them to press.

“Well if I have to show you how daring I can be so be it…”

A quick bright light had blinded both Charles and Henry, which sent them to lose touch of the ground they had their backs on and they had been found themselves having the sky spin around rapidly like the world around them. It all could be noticed in a brief second, but having to stare at the world lose control was enough to make anyone lose control in general. The device had just acted up and it had found itself suddenly on the other side of the wall.

Henry found himself staring at the device a couple of feet from him, which he seemed to be facing down but not enough to be having his face planted on the ground. There were a couple of things wrong with his orientation. The thing that stood out was how he had to support his body back up with his arms alone when he decided to get his consciousness back from the sudden world tumbling. From his perspective, he was not sent far off from his previous location. He knew how the teleporter worked, but he did not understand why it had always sent him to random locations against his will. Furthermore, he was wondering if his legs were completely severed from his body because he had lost sight of them. It seemed like a concrete barrier had been covering his view and preventing him from trying to turn around. He seemed to be a few metres from the air, which seemed off for someone who is supposed to be flat on the ground.

“Charles? Where are you?” Henry was hoping to get some help from his friend in this weird position. If his friend was still with him that is. Charles may have gotten far, but them teleporting together was a possibility Henry had to consider in order to be somewhat safe.  
“Henry? Are you okay? You seem…” Charles, on the other side, had just raised his head and knocked his forehead on a pair of soft suspended pillows. Knowing that Henry is not big breasted and knowing that stickmen do not come with a pair would mean-  
“Charles! What are you doing?!” Henry rapidly had his missing legs dance in defence and Charles had to crawl from the kicks coming into his face. “What is going on? Charles, I feel like I am stuck in mid-air”

Charles took time to observe the situation as he turned around to catch sight of Henry’s state. Henry’s legs had been spitting out of the wall towards Charles and the concrete wall that surrounded his waist had really shaped the situation.

“Looks like you’re in quick a sticky situation...” Charles had his finger and thumb holding his chin as he inspected Henry. “There is no doubt. You are stuck in the wall.”

Henry could only have his legs lose their strength as he heard those words, knowing it is one of the most saddening things to hear. He had been in a situation like this before. Something he is not proud of. Henry could only let out a muffling sound that seemed illegible to Charles but he swore he heard along the lines of “again” spouted out. Charles could not help to feel bad for Henry, but he really could not stop observing the situation. Earlier on, he was staring at Henry, but right now he is _really_ staring. His eyes could not cut off from the view, that even pause in the conversation was enough to let Henry know there was something fishy.

“Charles?”

“I think I may be able to get you out of here.”

“After what you did? I’m not buying it.” Henry said with a slight tone of harshness in his words. He was starting to get angry at Charles because Charles was the one who caused him to be in the wall after all. They were only lucky enough to be still close to that really clean wall they had been wrestling close to, which is enough to show they had not gone too far. He might not be trusting the ace pilot with his great plans anymore.

“It’s simple, but you gonna have to bear with me on this.” Henry suddenly felt the under flesh of his thighs being gripped.

“HEY, WHAT ARE YOU-” Henry gets cut off while he find his thighs being rubbed upwards towards the wall where his waist was resting uncomfortably. He was wondering if Charles had suddenly been possessed to molest him as a way of paying back the favour of losing the argument. Henry was not going to have such ungraceful thoughts, but the thought of having Charles grip his thighs so abruptly was very unexpected and uncomfortable. But Henry did not see it too uncomfortable after noticing his hands were getting a little gentle on the flesh. It felt like the same warmth he felt back at the bar - the same warmth that snapped him back to normal from having deep unnecessary thoughts.

It was suddenly comfortable.

“Hey Henry, I think I might have to pull your pants down for this one.” There was a brief moment of a shut mouth screaming. “Your pants might get in the way of me trying to push you out, and I really think that you have to let loose so I can help thrust you.” Before Henry could object to the pilot’s ideas, he had already gone with his plan of unbuckling Henry’s belt with one hand and the other pressing onto this buttocks.

“Charles! This is really weird! I think it’s a little sudden to just go forward like this!” Poor Henry could not even convince Charles to slow down with his pulling.

“Henry. I need you to trust me on this. Please let me take you out. Let me take you out of this wall. If there is anything that needs a great plan, even if it is really risky, let me have one go at it, will ya.”

Henry could feel the determination from Charles’ raspy voice as he was unbuckling his belt, which drowned the idea that Charles was ever going to hold back. Henry thought that it would be embarrassing to have his ass facing Charles’ face to be really embarrassing, but he really did not mind after hearing those words alone. Even if his boxers were down, he may have had to loosen up for him and try to place his trust in him.

“By the way, not hard feelings but I am kinda gonna to fuck you from behind as I do it.”  
“What?” Before Henry knew it, he had heard further unbuckling from the echoes of the silent park, which had his chin dripping from the sweat caused by his adrenaline. This was something to really get stressed about.

In this little moment, Henry could not speak another word, but he did get to open his mouth to free out a sound as he felt something warm invade his ass cheeks and creep into his body from behind. A yelp is pushed right out of him along with the dick pushed right into him. The timing was enough to shock him into having his eyes wide open, but that would not help him get to see how Charles was pressing in against him. He could not believe Charles actually had just started using this opportunity to have their first time together.

Charles’ face was compressing in on itself as he was putting effort on trying to slide back and forth as smooth as he could. As much as he loved to add a lot of force for each push, he was afraid the friction could be too rough for Henry’s insides. There was nothing to stop the friction of the wall and his friend sadly. It was too hard of a miss to stop now, he had already gone on with spreading Henry wide open and locking his thighs into his elbows to give him a good old missionary – which is what he would consider if Henry was able to see him behind the wall.

As the slow thrusting continued, Henry could definitely feel the uncomfortable feeling the concrete brush his skin rigorously, with his clothing protecting him from getting faint scratches. While his ass was clapped by the hard core of his comrade, his mind was only on how hard Charles’ girth felt thicker than the wall crushing his pelvis. 

“Not so talkative now, aren’t ya, Henrie?”

He would be so turned off by the pain and the idea of having this surprise fuck, but pain itself as well as the unexpected pleasure had been enough to keep his mouth shut longer than usual. Charles was not very rough with him on the edges and the warmth of his rod could have made him lose control. Henry thought the alcohol from earlier may force him to burp but all this time he had been trying to force himself to not moan, knowing Charles would like it. Seems like he had failed to when Charles heard sweet and well-pitched human sound, causing Henry’s body to entirely pause. Henry quickly threw his hands onto his mouth, even turned around to check if Charles would notice despite not being able to see past the wall.  
The gripping of his thighs felt stronger and sturdier as Charles smiled from the pleasure of his voice. 

“I always knew you had a soft part of ya, hehe.” Henry wished he was talking about his personality and not just his cheeks. “But now that I know you enjoying this with me, I think I might step up the pace a little. I kinda hope you can keep up. Though I know you can because you are a flexible baddie after all.” He made this statement while Henry’s face was red with the smooth talk and the pressure of gripping onto something sliding deeper into his frame.

The ants on the pavement under Henry’s head are rapidly dodging every single drop of sweat the land close to them. It is good they cannot comprehend the events of the human world above them. Even if they could, they can only understand the concept of sex.  
As the clock was ticking and the rich boy’s body was thrusting forward, Charles starts making sounds finally that sync up with henry’s grunts, echoing all over the room. Henry could not help to think that all of this was intended for Charles’ pleasure after hearing those sounds. He knew Charles was having a good time but also trying to make him slightly enjoy it as well – Charles’ palms were gripping the skin of his thighs with some care after all.  
As the knocking got more rapid, Henry was starting to feel something that felt like electricity on his torso. There was a sharp feeling in his flesh and it only grew the more Charles kept going. Henry thought his legs were going to fall off his body because at this point Charles had crossed the point of holding back. 

“Charles, I’m hurting.” Henry was ignored. He was already being knocked to a certain speed that Henry had lost sight off. It was enough to think that he’d be send flying into the sky if he was not stuck on a wall. Henry was being thrusted so hard he felt his stomach develop a curve in the shape of the very thing plunging him, which started to cause some cracks in the wall.

His entire body was suddenly pushed out of the wall from the motion and he fell face planted on the pavement, with his legs finally free and laying down on the other side. He had space to breathe on that pavement when he got his mind working together from all that knockback and he was happy to feel some of his legs again after it had been heavily beaten from behind by Charles for almost half an hour now.

As Henry thought it was all over, Charles had been desperately trying to finish the job and already plotting to get to the other side of the wall. He knew very well that going through the hole to get to Henry was going to be a bad idea and there was too long of a route to walk right round it. At this point there was no other option but to go over it. 

He could do it. The wall was only 8 feet tall and the testosterone in Charles’ veins gave him enough energy to commit a wall run up the wall in order to get to the other side. He had his feet stomp a landing right behind Henry, who had been trying to recover the lost feeling in his feet. It was not going to be over yet. Not until Charles had finished being this daring. Even Henry had to know. He was forced to realise as his ass was the only part of his body being pulled up wards. Henry gripped the dust to brace himself for what was coming, which happened to be 8 inches sinking deep into his wet opening.

The moaning had to be let out at this point since it was hard to resist. Henry had felt his crush rush his inner stream and pour into Henry right after a few thrusts and loud sounds of a sweet sigh could be heard as Charles moved forward to lay his chin on Henry’s head. A milky drip could be felt along Henry’s stomach as the hump started to shrink. Charles finally pulled out of him and had let go of Henry, his pupils dilating after seeing how he had left the poor rich boy. Henry was shivering with his head glued down on the pavement and the ants had ran away from him.

“Henry… I…am so sorry. I just got caught in the heat of the moment…”

\--+*+--

There was a sound of slurping as Henry woke up from a hard nap and he felt a weird smooth texture on his waist. He felt also something gripping onto his legs while the slurping continued. Henry found himself on his own bed, but there was stickman on the bed as well, seemingly licking his ring shaped bruise. 

“C-Charles? What are you doing? How did we get my home?” The slurping stopped as the headsets started raising up to reveal Charles’ relieved face. Charles looked as though he did not sleep the rest of the night, especially how he did not have any change of clothes, and the curtains illuminated a fair yellow glow onto the men.

“I was worried I may have hurt you a little…” 

“A little?” Henry was felt a little perplexed. Charles had just gotten his confusing revenge plan on him, but it was starting to add up that the act had enough movement to make him forget he was being thrusted out of the wall against his will. Although he did not dismiss how it was all Charles’ fault, he could not stop himself to admit it actually worked.

“You don’t deserve these scratches on you smooth skin. You are too pretty for me to hurt you.” Henry could not buy it. Charles had really been rough on him the past few hours before he had passed out.

“But why did you pull my pants down and do me so hard?”

“I can’t help it, I always feel like smashing in you so badly” Henry let out a chuckle, but he then had his face rouge with blush and a bit of saltiness. Charles quickly got the hint and really had to make it up to him. “To be honest, I really enjoy being around you but I really couldn’t help myself not being able to express my feelings. I just wanted a way to show that I can be like… responsible to take care of you like always. I just got caught up with the wrong feelings and had myself trying to prove you wrong.”

The raspy sounds in Charles’ voice could be heard as his cheerful tone dissipated along with his hand being placed gently on his own back of his head. Henry could tell that this pilot liked him a lot but took a wrong action which led to the odd events above. Henry loved Charles just as much, and he really wanted to be in Charles’ arms and let go of the idea of ever being in a fight with him. 

Charles’ arms felt themselves being picked up by Henry’s arms and going around Henry, before having to be covered by all of Henry’s fingers. They were thin and warm, and Henry did not make a sound.

“Hehe, silent again, Henry?” He proceeded to kiss him on the forehead.  
“I love you too, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my contribution of keeping god away from earth <3


End file.
